Chrono Miner
Allied Nations |role = Resource collection |tier = 1 |techlvl = 1 |hp = 1100 |armortype = Harvester |speed = 4 |turn = 12 |sight = 4 |cost = $1400 |time = 1:00 (base 0:50) |multiplier = 1.2 |produced = Allied War Factory |req = Allied Ore Refinery |ability = * Gather ores (max. $500 worth of ores/$1000 worth of gems) * Teleport to friendly Ore Refineries |notes = * Self-repair * Can crush infantry * Cannot be mind-controlled, hijacked and depiloted * Immune to confusion rays * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Chrono Miner is the main resource gatherer unit used by all Allied factions. Outfitted with a chrono device, it can instantly return to friendly refineries to deposit harvested ore or escape danger. Official description Miners have played an essential role in warfare since the First Great War . They collect raw minerals which can be processed at a refinery to generate revenue for the commander to fund his war effort. Heavily armored and immune to mind control due to them being remote controlled, miners are difficult to destroy with conventional forces. Thanks to SteinsTech's advancements in chrono technology, the Chrono Miner has been outfitted with a miniature teleporting device that will automatically teleport the miner to its refinery when its cargo bays are full or when the commander orders it to. This allows the miner to not only transport resources much faster than the Soviet and Epsilon counterparts, but also allows it to escape from encroaching enemies, including Soviet Terror Drones if the miner becomes infected. Unfortunately, the carrying capacity of the vehicle had to be reduced due to the large size of the chronodevice, effectively halving the amount of ore that can be carried.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. Unarmed but equipped with a teleporting device, the Chrono Miner always teleports to a friendly Ore Refinery and does so automatically after filling its load of ore, saving travelling time in the process. It can deliver up to 500 credits in one unload, 1000 credits if loaded with full of gems. If an Allied Ore Purifier is built, miners will generate additional income from every ore load they deposit into the refinery. Teleporting allow Chrono Miners to escape easily from aggressors. They can retreat without difficulty to another distant refinery when one of the facilities gets destroyed. They will also leave behind any Terror drones that have just infected the miners, but not Crazy Ivan's bombs. Chrono Miners should always be well protected from hostiles, however in very desperate situations, they can be ordered to crush enemy infantry. Appearances Act One * The Chrono Miner first appears in Peacekeeper as an enemy and Red Dawn Rising as a buildable unit, at the beginning of the Third Great War. Assessment Trivia * The Chrono Miner uses a modified voxel of the same unit in the vanilla Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge. See also * War Miner * Ghost Miner * Minermite References zh:超时空采矿车 Category:Vehicles Category:Harvesters Category:Allied Nations Category:Self Healing